xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Cultivation
Current time cultivation stages First Step * The purpose of this step is building foundation for grasping natural law inthe Second Step *# Qi Condesation Stage (divided into 15 layers) *# Foundation Building (Foundation Establishment) *# Jie Dan (Core Formation) is normally Gold *# Yuan Ying (Nascent Soul) *# Hua Shen (Soul Formation) *# Ying Bian (Soul Transformation) *# Wen Ding (Ascendant) Second Step *The purpose of this step is Nirvana and with each level increase, the natural law can be seen more clearly therefore at the end of this step the probability of forming your own Dao Essence to breakthrough to the Third Step is high. There is a tribulation for the breakthrough to each level in the Second Step. *# Kui Nie (Glimpse into Nirvana) *# Jing Nie (Net Nirvana) *# Sui Nie (Broken Nirvana) Third Step * Breakthrough to this step using Dao Essence *# Kong Nie (Empty Nirvana / Spatial Nirvana) *# Kong Ling (Ethereal / Spatial Spirit) *# Kong Xuan (Empty Black / Spatial Profound) *# Kong Jie (Empty Eon / Spatial Disaster / Great Sovereign) *# Jin Zun (Golden Senior) *# Tian Zun (Heavenly Venerate) *# Yue Tian Zun (Crossing Heavenly Venerate) Fourth Step *Tread 9 bridges from Heaven Treading Bridges to completely enter Fourth Step. *# Half Treading Heaven *# Ta Tian (Treading/Trampling Heaven) Ancient time cultivation stages The first 5 stage are the same for both current and ancient cultivation stages/ 1. Qi Condesation stage divided into 15 layers 2. Foundation Building (Foundation Establishment) 3. Jie Dan (Core Formation) is normally Gold 4. Yuan Ying (Nascent Soul) 5. Hua Shen (Soul Formation) 6. Shang Xian (Exalted Immortal) 1-9 levels * Equal to Void Yin Stage Cultivator and Materialize Yang Stage Cultivator 7. Tian Xian (Heavenly Immortal) 1-9 levels * Equal to Glimpse into Nirvana Cultivator 8. Xian Wang (Immortal King) 1-9 levels * Equal to Net Nirvana Cultivator 9. Xian Jun (Immortal Monarch/Immortal Master) 1-9 levels * Equal to Broken Nirvana Cultivator 10. Xian Di (Immortal Emperor) * Equal to Third Step Cultivator Extreme Yin 4 types of extreme yin * Tian Yin (Heavenly Yin) * Di Yin (Earth Yin) * Xuan Yin (Mysterious Yin) * Huang Yin (Death Yin) In order to form Heaven Yin you must have Earth Yin, Xuan Yin and Huang Yin all combine and undergo change to turn into the Heaven Yin Wang Lin has a special technique to detect extreme Yin which is shown as a specific color * Purple = Heaven Yin * Blue = Earth Yin * Silver = Xuan Yin * Red = Huang Yin Each type has four levels and each is subdivided into ten grades * Ordinary Yin * Good Yin * Profound Yin * Absolute Yin Realms/Paths of Cultivation There are many different routes one can go through in the cultivation process, but most people only know of traditional cultivation practice (XiuWei) Quality type of Spiritual Power # Ji Realm # Shi Realm # Dao Realm It's said that it is impossible to comprehend for all under the Soul Formation stage Legends state that as long as spiritual force enters this realm, then one can quickly reach the Soul Formation stage. It is because of this, that the Dao realm became the ancient practitioner's target of pursuit as well as dream.